1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a test clip for electrically testing an electronic component, and more particularly, for testing a board mounted component.
2. Description of Related Art
Test clips are used throughout the electronics industry for electrically testing electronic components, modules, systems and the like. A test clip is typically attached to an electronic component, such as an integrated circuit, that is mounted to a printed circuit board, a substrate or the like. The test clip includes a plurality of contacts that electrically interconnect the leads of the component to more accessible test points on the clip. The test points may be probed and/or connected to test equipment to perform various types of testing, such as debugging and the like, on the component and/or system.
Test clips are available in various shapes and sizes that mate with particular component packages. Test clips are also configured to mate with various lead configurations, including surface mount, through-hole and the like configurations.
In many test environments, a test clip is attached to an electronic component mounted to a vertically oriented printed circuit board. When a large number of wires is connected to the test clip, particularly when testing high pin count devices, the sheer mass of the wires may cause undesirable shifting of the test clip relative to the component resulting in a misalignment between the test clip contacts and the component leads. In some situations, the weight of the wires may result in separation between the test clip and the component, thereby interrupting the electrical interconnections therebetween.
One proposed solution for securing a test clip to an electronic component includes providing a fastener on the component body that is used to attach the test clip thereto. For example, a threaded stud may be bonded to the component body so that it extends through an aperture on the test clip when the test clip is seated on the component. The test clip is then secured to the component with a fastener, such as a nut, that mates with the stud.
Applicant has recognized that known test clips suffer from several drawbacks. For example, test clips used to test high density component packages are relatively expensive devices due to the particular manufacturing processes and close tolerances necessary to produce the test clip. In addition to their high cost, such test clips are prone to being damaged from repetitive use and handling. Once damaged, a test clip is typically discarded since it cannot be repaired. Consequently, a test clip may have a very short useful life in a typical test environment.
Another exemplary drawback involves the mounting scheme described above. This technique requires that a fastener be attached to a component body with an adhesive prior to testing and subsequently removed from the component body upon completion of the testing. Such an arrangement may be undesirable in a manufacturing environment due to the amount of time needed both to attach and to remove the fastener. This arrangement may also increase the potential risk of damage to the component.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved test clip for electrically testing an electronic component.
In one illustrative embodiment of the invention, a test clip is provided for electrical testing of an electronic component including a component body and plurality of component leads disposed on the component body. The test clip comprises a base that is constructed and arranged to support the test clip on the electronic component, and a plurality of replaceable contacts detachably supported by the base. The contacts are constructed and arranged to electrically interface with the plurality of component leads when the base is placed on the component body.
In another illustrative embodiment of the invention, a test clip is provided for electrical testing of an electronic component including a component body and plurality of component leads disposed on the component body. The test clip comprises a base constructed and arranged to apply a vacuum from a vacuum source to the component body to secure the test clip to the electronic component, and a plurality of contacts supported by the base to interface with the plurality of component leads when the base is placed on the component body.
In a further illustrative embodiment of the invention, a test apparatus is provided comprising a test clip that is attachable to an electronic component including a plurality of component leads, and a test board for electrically testing the test clip. The test clip includes a base and a plurality of contacts adjustably supported on the base to electrically interface with the plurality of component leads when the test clip is attached to the electronic component. The test board is constructed and arranged to be coupled to the test clip to electrically check alignment of the contacts for electrically interfacing with the plurality of component leads.